Finding Max
PokemonRockz's movie-spoof of Finding Nemo. Cast * Marlin - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon XY) * Nemo - Max (Pokémon: Advanced Generation) * Dory - Serena (Pokémon XY) * Gill - Mr. Moore (Pokémon: Advanced Generation) * Peach - Misty (Pokémon: Advanced Generation) * Bloat - Brock (Pokémon: Advanced Generation) * Bubbles - Tracey Sketchit (Pokémon: Original Series) * Deb and Flo - May (Pokémon: Advanced Generation) and Dawn (Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl) * Gurgle - Cilan (Pokémon: Black and White) * Jacques - Clemont (Pokémon XY) * Nigel - Petrie (The Land Before Time) * School of Moonfish - Various Pokémon Creatures (Pokémon: Original Series, Advanced Generation, Diamond and Pearl, Black and White, and XY; etc.) * Crush - Doc Hudson (Cars) * Squirt - Luigi (Cars) * Mr. Ray - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) * Bruce - Giovanni (Pokémon) * Anchor - James (Pokémon) * Chum - Meowth (Pokémon) * Blenny the Worried Fish - Flik (A Bug's Life) * The Anglerfish - Marshmallow (Frozen) * Seagulls - Various Birds (The Lion King, Bambi, The Lion Guard, Rio, and The Angry Birds Movie; etc.) * Whale - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * Gerald - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Tad - Boy with winter coat, scarf and gloves (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Pearl - Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Sheldon - Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Dr. Philip Sherman - Pazu (Castle in the Sky) * Darla Sherman - Haru (The Cat Returns) * Coral - Sheeta (Castle in the Sky) * Barracuda - Undertow (The Little Mermaid: Return of the Sea) * Sheldon's Mother - Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) * Pearl's Father - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) * Tad's Parents - Professor Porter (Tarzan) and Pearl Gesner (Home on the Range) * Kathy's Parents - Jeff and Tammy (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) * Kathy - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * Other Fish Students - Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford (Phineas and Ferb) * Jellyfish Forest - Velociraptors (Dinosaur; 2000) * Sea Turtles - Various Cars Characters (Cars series; etc.) Scenes # Finding Max part 1 - New Parents # Finding Max part 2 - A Terrible Fate/Main Titles # Finding Max part 3 - First Day of School # Finding Max part 4 - Field Trip # Finding Max part 5 - The Drop-Off/Lightning McQueen gets Mad at Mater # Finding Max part 6 - Max Lets Captured/Ash's Lost # Finding Max part 7 - Ash meets Serena # Finding Max part 8 - Meet Giovanni, James, and Meowth # Finding Max part 9 - Prey Are Friends, Not Food # Finding Max part 10 - The House Gang # Finding Max part 11 - The Cave # Finding Max part 12 - Marshmallow Attacks # Finding Max part 13 - Max's Initiation # Finding Max part 14 - Pokémon Creatures Impressions # Finding Max part 15 - Velociraptors # Finding Max part 16 - The Filter # Finding Max part 17 - Cars # Finding Max part 18 - The Good News # Finding Max part 19 - Off Ramp # Finding Max part 20 - Serena Speaks Dragon Maleficent # Finding Max part 21 - Algae # Finding Max part 22 - Inside the Dragon Maleficent/Reaching the City # Finding Max part 23 - The Airscum # Finding Max part 24 - Birds # Finding Max part 25 - Haru! # Finding Max part 26 - Goodbye Serena # Finding Max part 27 - Max and Serena # Finding Max part 28 - Hunting Net # Finding Max part 29 - Reunion # Finding Max part 30 - Back on the Pokemon City # Finding Max part 31 - House Escape/End Credits Trailer/Transcript Finding Max Trailer/Transcript Category:PokemonRockz Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs